Too Easy
by Student of Sith
Summary: Heero dies.


_Disclaimer- I am just some stupid kid who decided to write a story. I don't have any legal right to anything contained herein, I'm just having some fun._   
  
_This is just too easy_, thought Heero, piloting a stolen Aries through the OZ base. _You'd think that these pilots just wanted me to kill them!_ He hit the left jet, sending him strafing right, taking him out of one Taurus's sights and putting said Taurus into his. Two shots to the head was all it took to send purple metal flying everywhere.   
  
Heero jammed every jet on his Suit's back to full power for just long enough to completely flip it over, and after two shots straight into another Taurus behind him, and end up right side up again.   
  
_Just another 200 yards. _He flew the last two hundred yards into the Taurus factory in less than 15 seconds before inverted the Aries so that it was pointing straight up, activated the Aries self-destruct mechanism and ejected. The Mobile Suit fell right onto the power generator and detonated, while Heero grabbed onto a support bar above.   
  
All the lights went out. Heero pulled himself up onto the support bar and started the treacherous climb up to the ceiling. When he had gotten within reach of the flimsy aluminum ceiling of the factory, he pulled out a small grenade and some adhesive.   
  
One small grenade hole in the roof and 11.3 minutes later he was in his Gundam flying away from the ten Tauruses crumpled on the ground. Ten Tauruses to guard an entire factory. Why? Why was defense so light there? Why weren't there hundreds? Tauruses have the capability to fly without pilots, and Heero knew that OZ had enough of them, why were there so few here to defend an entire factory filled with half-built Mobile Dolls?   
  
He had just arrived at his small base in what once were called the Swiss Alps when he received a communiqué from Sally Po to tell him that her forces had just leveled the base, and to thank him for taking out the power. They are weak and could never have done it without him. Those ten Tauruses would have stopped them. It didn't even occur to them that security was too light there. But it kept bothering Heero.   
  
Days passed. There were other missions to do, other OZ targets to destroy, other friends to save. But this one mission stuck out in Heero's mind. Why? It just didn't make any sense! He had been trained as a strategist; he knew that there was a reason for everything. He had also intercepted several OZ data scripts, so he knew that they had enough Mobile Dolls to station hundreds at each of their bases. _WHY!?_   


*** 

  
On the other side of the Earth, Charles Muloth knew why. Charles was a General in OZ. He had been put in charge of dealing with the Gundams personally. He knew that no matter how many Mobile Dolls or Mobile Suits he sent against a Gundam pilot, it would do no good. So he had decided to save his resources.   
  
Muloth had been the one who called Sally Po and told her that security would be light. Muloth had been the one who had the entire factory evacuated for the weekend so that no one would be hurt other than the ten expendable pilots. And Muloth had been the one who ordered that the tracer be put onto the Gundam.   
  
In the week after the attack, that tracer provided large amounts of information. Apparently, the pilot only slept 4 hours per night. He was in constant contact with the other pilots, and with other revolutionaries around the world, but he was never to one to call them. Most importantly, the tracer showed that Heero hadn't moved his camp the entire week.   


*** 

  
Heero was in a castle, in the Cinq Kingdom. He and Relena were in a large room, each of them holding a wooden staff and fighting with them. He was much better than she, so he held back a little. Then she left her legs a little too undefended, so he swept them out from under her, and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her in his arms, and was pulling her head closer to him so he could kiss her when he was distracted by a large explosion. Suddenly Relena turned into his sleeping bag and the castle turned into his campsite.   
  
One of the four hundred Taurus pilots whom Muloth had sent to kill Heero while he slept apparently had an itchy trigger finger. He fired too soon, before he had a good shot. The blast hit 500 yards off the mark, and woke Heero immediately. Heero was immediately conscious of his surroundings, but his Gundam was 20 feet away. He ran as fast as he could, all the while being completely missed by the horrible aim of the OZ pilots. He climbed into his Gundam and took off.   
  
Heero is the perfect soldier, it's true, but he is still human, and humans need sleep. Heero stood and fought, but he was tired and, for him, sluggish. Those Tauruses each had a cannon powerful enough to destroy a Gundam, so when he got hit, he felt it. And he was being hit a lot.   
  
Discretion is the better part of valor, as it was once said by a very wise man. Heero, as part of his training, had heard this. He determined that he could not win this fight, so he fled to the east.   
  
The Gundam Wing is the fastest mobile suit in existence when it shifts into the plane formation, so after a couple minutes, the OZ soldiers were no longer even following him. Heero set down where he was, and checked his telemetry. He was in the Cinq Kingdom, about 250 km from the capital. 250 kilometers away from Relena Peacecraft.   
  
Heero shook his head. He was too tired. He got out of his Gundam, sprawled himself out on the ground, and went to sleep. He awoke two hours later, ready for the world. But he had left all of his gear at the campsite in the alps: the radio, the food, the camouflage for his Gundam, and everything else which wasn't either on his body while he slept or in his Gundam.   
  
Heero got into the Wing and leapt it into the air, assisted by the jets on its back, and began flying back west. What he didn't know was that those four hundred Taurus Mobile Suits he had outrun had flown along his last known trajectory, and were only one kilometer west of his initial position.   
  
Heero was completely awake now, but four hundred laser blasts coming at him from pilots who couldn't aim were very hard to avoid, so he turned and fled again. This time, though he didn't realize he was doing it, he flew straight towards the capital of the Cinq Kingdom. His subconscious wanted to see Relena, and do other things to her too.   
  
As soon as the capital was in sight, Heero realized too late that he should be flying as far from civilization as possible. _Too late now_, he thought, dodging as much as he could. He turned his Gundam around and started shooting back, but he was retreating with every moment. He could almost hear the screams below of the pacifists running from the war zone this city had become.   
  
Heero was pinned down behind a large stone building, peeking out and firing in three round bursts every few seconds, but there were only three hundred and fifty Tauruses left. Heero looked up at the sky and silently thanked Dr. J for making his Buster Cannon so powerful.   
  
Then a miracle occurred. The Gundams Sandrock and Heavyarms appears from the North and the South respectively, and opened fire on the OZ Tauruses. Now the Tauruses were divided. Some flew North to fight Sand Rock, some flew South to fight Heavy Arms, and the remaining 50 continued flying along their current path towards the building the Gundam Wing was hiding behind.   
  
Heero was about to turn his Gundam again to fire another shot when he looked straight ahead into a skyscraper with lots and lots of windows. Right in front of him, at the same level as his face, was Relena Peacecraft holding up a sign. "DO NOT FIGHT, HEERO!" was written on the sign. Heero sighed and ignored her.   
  
Then he turned, fired off six shots, and jumped up into the air. He dropped the buster cannon and flew straight into the mass of Mobile Suits in front of him, drawing his laser sword and slashing the enemy suits into pieces. He landed on the ground, 500 yards to the left from where he had jumped, and swung again at one of the Tauruses in front of him. But one Taurus which was farther away and to his left got off a lucky shot. Heero was knocked off balance and he missed the three Suits in front of him.   
  
  
But his sword sliced through a skyscraper with lots and lots of windows.   
  
  
The battle ended, the good guys won. But Heero was completely numb. As soon as it was safe, Heero climbed out of his Gundam and started scrabbling through the rubble and glass of the skyscraper. But Relena had been on the 30th floor of a 40 story building. He would have kept digging all day and all night for days until he died of starvation if they hadn't dragged him away. They had to force feed him.   
  
A week later he got into his Gundam, flew up into orbit over the Pacific Ocean, and self-destructed. 


End file.
